Crimson Strands
by Maira The Hedgehog
Summary: After losing her first love, Amy finds herself falling hard for the new guy who goose by the name of Shadow. It doesn't take long for Amy to learn of his dark secret, Shadow is a Vampire. How will this secret affect her? will she still try to love him?
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

This story is Manly a ShadAmy Story but there will also be some SilvAze, TailEam and KnuckOuge.

**Disclaimer:** All thou I do infect own a Shadow plushy, Shadow art and a Shadow finger, I do not legally own Shadow (no mater how much I want to *pouts* ) Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream and all the other Sonic characters, themes, designed, Songs, games and other profanely belong to Sega not me. (Thou I plan on kidnapping Shadow later *snuggles him* … not rely )

Now that that is over with lets get to the story. ^_^ **Crimson Strands**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The New Kid<strong>

~ Amy's Point of View ~

Amy glanced over at Sonic sitting in his seat next to Silver. He hadn't said a word to her sense the incident. In fact he had been avoiding her all together. He never looked at her when he walked past in the halls and forced Silver to go eat outside with him instead of at the group table. He even had Silver give Amy his half of their report - though she was glad he at least did it. 'Is he ever going to stop?' Amy thought to herself. It had been almost 3 weeks sense Sonic had broken her heart.

~ Flash Back ~

"Sonic," Amy yelled as she began running up to Sonic.

"STOP!" He yelled at her. "Not another step!"

"But, Sonic!" Amy asked, her voice starting to fill with worry.

"Just, get away from me Amy!" Sonic shouted a look of anger on his stood there stunned.

'This can't be happening,' she thought to herself as tears started to fall from her eyes. "But… Sonic…"

"Can't you tell, I don't like you? I never liked you and I never will so just stay 'away' from me!" Sonic yelled before he ran off into the distance.

~ End of Flash Back ~

"Maybe Blaze is right, I should just move on," Amy whispered to herself looking at her desk. "I'll find someone better," She paused a moment then looked back at Sonic. "Who could possibly be better than Sonic?"

"O, Class I need your attention," The teacher said from the front of the room. Amy really was not in the mood for another pop quiz and quickly zoned out. "It appears we have a new student today, why don't you introduce yourself."

"I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog," This deep mysterious voice caught Amy's attention and her eyes bolted up to see to who it could belong. Standing next to the teacher was a male hedgehog with deep, rich black fur and quills. The intensity of this black was only matched by the faultlessness of a small tuft of white fur. He had streaks of crimson red along his arms, legs and through is quills. Amy had never seen anyone with these kinds of markings before. She had also never seen a hedgehog whose quills turned up. But it was his eyes that really caught her attention. Like deep pools that ran red with blood. She felt as though she could get lost in them as he looked about the room.

"Wow!" Amy whispered while watching him walk to a seat on the other side of Sonic where the teacher had told him to sit.

"Have you ever seen someone with that extreme of black fur?" Cream, who was sitting next to Amy, said leaning her direction. "And that white little fluff… What a contrast!"

"I can sense he's got a lot of strength," Blaze said from the other side of Amy "And power!"

"I hope Sonic doesn't annoy him too much," Cream commented as the two hedgehogs start talking about something.

"Ya, he looks like he could be easily angered," Blaze commented, neither of the two realizing that Amy was still starting at him. "Then again his emotions seem hard to read."

"Silver will make Sonic behave," Cream commented as Silver joined the conversation.

"That's my Silver alright," Blaze said as she smiled at her overly naive almost boyfriend.

~ Shadows point of view ~

"And that's why I never bungee jump in public," Sonic finished explaining to Shadow who was having a hard time not laughing at Sonic's stupidity.

"Sonic your such a spaz" Silver commented, his hand on his forehead remembering that moment with far too much clarity.

"Hay, what's up with that pink girl?" Shadow asked slightly motioning in her direction "She's been staring over here all morning," he added slightly annoyed.

"She's still at it; this is why I avoid her. I knew she wasn't over me yet," Sonic said getting annoyed himself.

"O, that's just Amy. She kind of has a crush on Sonic," Silver tried to explain.

"More like an obsession if you ask me. That girl won't leave me alone. I even told her plainly and clearly that I don't like her," Sonic blurted out "She's just a pain in the neck and…"

"Sonic, don't be so mean to her, you could at least be her friend," Silver interrupted.

"Yes I do or it's never going to get through that thick bubble-gum skull of her," Sonic said pouting a little. "I wouldn't mind being friends with her if she would just stop chasing me and act like a normal girl," Sonic added trying to think of a way to change the subject. "Like Blaze."

Silvers' face started turning pink just at Blazes' name.

"Who's Blaze?" Shadow asked, noticing Silver's strange reaction.

"Blaze is that cat next to the pink nuisance… and just happens to be Silver's girlfriend," Sonic said with a devious looking smile.

"Sonic you know she's not my girlfriend!" Silver said, his face blushing even redder.

"That's only because you're too shy to ask her out," Sonic mocked.

"What if she said no, I don't want it to jeopardize our friendship?" Silver said partially just making excuses and now trying to find his own subject change. Luckily for Silver, he didn't have to work hard at it because the bell for lunch rang.

"Yay, lunch time!" Sonic yelled jumping out of his chair.

"Is he always like that?" Shadow asked Silver, looking a little concerned.

"Just around lunch time… mainly," Silver said packing up his bag, "Want to eat lunch with us? It's normally just me and sonic eating outside."

"Sure, why not?" Shadow said as he and Silver stood and the three hedgehogs walk out of the room and towards the cafeteria.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Ok So here is the first Chapter of Crimson strands ^_^ I hope you like it, People on DA sure seam to like this story. ^_^ If your not a fan of ShadAmy Pleas don't comment I understand some people don't like this Parings. I don't like Shadouge but that's a different thing (O and as a working Shadouge people problem wont like this story because there will be Knuckouge)<p>

So tell me what you think of this chapter. ^_^ What's your favorite part… lest favorite part… I rely need feedback T_T Badly.(Yes I know my spelling is bad and I am working on that, but I don't need people to mention that in there comments)

Chapter 2: Could He Be… Will be up on February 25, 2012


	2. Chapter 2: Could He Be

This story is Manly a ShadAmy Story but there will also be some SilvAze, TailEam and KnuckOuge.

**Disclaimer:** All thou I do infect own a Shadow plushy, Shadow art and a Shadow finger, I do not legally own Shadow (no mater how much I want to *pouts* ) Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream and all the other Sonic characters, themes, designed, Songs, games and other profanely belong to Sega not me. (Thou I plan on kidnapping Shadow later *snuggles him* … not rely )

Now that that is over with lets get to the story. ^_^ **Crimson Strands**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Could He Be<strong>

~ Shadows point of view ~

After grabbing there lunches Shadow fallowed his new friends to their normal table outside. "So why do you eat out here" Shadow asked as he noticed Silver gazing thru the glass doors at Blaze inside.

"O, Sonic doesn't want to run into Amy in there" Silver explained turning his focus back to their table. "Thou I would much rather they made up so we could get back to sitting with the gang again."

"I'm not going back till she's dune obsessing, and that's clearly not going to happen for some time." Sonic grumped shoving a chilly dog in his mouth.

"Grate" Silver complained as he turned back to glance at Blaze who was laughing happily at something. He sighs and drops his ears "will I ever get to sit with her again" he whispered unaware that shadow herd him.

After they finished their lunches they all got up and started heading for class. Shadow turned around a corner to hear a lowed high pitched scream as his vision was filed with pink. Before he knew what was going on the blur of pick slammed right into him at high speed knocking him to the ground.

Shadows hart practically stopped as he relished he was now lying on the flour with a young girl lying right on top of him. Then her nose brushed up agents his and his whole body froze.

~ Amy's point of view ~

Amy slowly opened her eyes when she felt something lightly brush agents her nose. Right in front of her eyes was Shadows own crimson eyes gazing up at her as their noses light touched. They looked into etch others eyes as secants seamed to drag on for minuets. Amy's hart was betting faster and faster as she felt a lump form in her through. She tried her best to swallow it but nothing worked.

Suddenly she realized that she was lying on top of him, her body covering his. She quickly jumped to her feet making a strange nose like a gasp and a squeak all at once "I am so sorry, I didn't men to… I men I… I…" She quickly turned and ran from the room as tears started to form in her eyes. She was so embarrassed and just wanted to disappear but most of all she was afraid that he was going to completely hate her for this.

~ Shadows point of view ~

Sonic and Silver helped the stunned Shadow get back to his feet. He stared down the hallway the frantic pick female had disappeared into still slightly dazed. "What was that?" Shadow said shaking his head.

"That was Amy for Ya" Sonic said with a chuckle. "She's a klutz"

"Sonic" Silver grumped at Sonic.

"Well she is and you know it" Sonic said pouting before the bell rang. "We had better be getting to out next class." Sonic commenting this time annoyed that lunch was over.

~ Amy's point of view ~ (One week later)

Amy walked out of the schools mane doors much laughter than normal. She had been helping one of her teachers with something and it tuck much longer then ether had anticipated. When she finally reached the end of the covered area she relished it was pouring down rain. "Grate, the one day I left my umbrella at home" she said wrapping her arms around herself from the cold. She also did not have a jacket or any other way to stay dry.

"Well this was an unexpected storm" Said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see none other than Shadow walking up behind her.

"Shadow" She said slightly shocked. "I didn't know any other students where still here"

"They had more tests they wanted me to take sense my information was lost at my last school" Shadow explained in a friendly town. That was quit a relief to Amy.

'He must not be upset anymore about last weeks… incident' Amy thought to herself. She looks back out at the raging storm. 'But how and I going to get home' She thought as she sighed heavily.

"Do you have a way to get home?" Shadow asked getting her attention again.

"No… not rely. I left my umbrella at home" Amy said felling a little embarrassed.

"It looks like a rely bad one" shadow said and poled out his umbrella "Maybe I should walk you home"

Amy turned her gaze back to shadow who was holding an umbrella over his head. "You would do that?" She asked eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Sure" Shadow said taking a step closer to Amy holding the umbrella over her head. She linked arms with him so they could both fit under the umbrella and soon they were walking down the sidewalk towards Amy's house. On the way they talked about all sorts of things from class assignments and tests to favorite sports, music and even favorite colors. Amy was a little shocked to find out that both of their favorite colors were red.

Finally Amy built up the courage to ask him the question she had been wanting to for a long time now. "U Shadow, I hope you don't mind me asking this but…" She said pausing a moment looking down to her feet. "What did Sonic tell you about me" She added her voice a little week.

"O, just the normal stuff that guys say about girls. I rely didn't pay much attention to the specifics. I proffer to form my own opinion of people" Shadow said calmly as they walked.

"O… that makes sense." Amy said cheerfully. Just then they finally reached Amy's hose. "Here it is" Amy said walking up the side walk. She poled her foot up to start climbing the small set of 3 stars when something came flying at her.

A small frog had been resting on the step where she was about to put her foot down. In the dark Amy couldn't tell what it was and screamed backing up. Unfortunately her other foot slipped on the wet concurrent and she clamped her eyes shut when she started falling.

Shadow, acting quickly, reached out catching her before she could fall very far. "You all right there" He asked looking down at Amy.

Amy slowly opened her eyes cense she hadn't hit the ground. She noticed that Shadow was holding her in his arms and she looks up to his face. Their eyes lock instantly as they gaze into each other. It was just like when she had knocked him over but this time he was the one holding onto her. Nether noticed as Shadow started slowly poling Amy closer to him till there bodes began to touch.

Amy's face blushed at the feeling but her eyes did not dare to break away. Shadow was the first to notes what was going on and quickly let Amy back up onto her feet. "I have to go" He said quickly turning around and walking back down her driveway leaving a stunned Amy standing on her porch

"What was that" She whispered to herself as she watched the black hedgehog disappear into the darkness of the storm.

The next day Amy had gotten to class a lot earlier than normal. She waited anxiously but was disappointed when Shadow did not come thru the class door. "Skipped again?" She said sounding vary annoyed she really wanted to see him. He Skipped school last week too.

"Amy am I wrong or are you starting to get a crush on the new guy" Blaze said leaning towards Amy.

"Why would you say that" Amy said looking down at her work her face bright red.

"I knew it, you do have a crush on shadow" Cream said from the other side of Amy.

"No I don't" Amy tried to protest.

"Don't try to hide it, it's written all over your face" Cream giggled.

"Ok, so I might… sort of… kind of, like him." Amy said looking up to blaze then over to cream.

"I so knew it" Cream blurted out.

"There's nothing wrong with a simple crush." Blaze said with a soft smile. "Just be careful and don't let yourself get scared away again. We don't want a repeat of what happened with sonic"

"Ok I'll be careful" Amy said with a smile before the three got back to their work. Amy sighed and looked out the window remembering last night's walk home.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Ok So here is the secent Chapter of Crimson strands ^_^ I hope you like it, People on DA sure seam to like this story. ^_^ If your not a fan of ShadAmy Pleas don't comment I understand some people don't like this Parings. I don't like Shadouge but that's a different thing (O and as a working Shadouge people problem wont like this story because there will be Knuckouge)<p>

So tell me what you think of this chapter. ^_^ What's your favorite part… lest favorite part… I rely need feedback T_T Badly.(Yes I know my spelling is bad and I am working on that, but I don't need people to mention that in there comments)

Chapter 3: Just Like Sonic … Will be up on February 25, 2012


	3. Chapter 3: Just Like Sonic

This story is Manly a ShadAmy Story but there will also be some SilvAze, TailEam and KnuckOuge.

**Disclaimer:** All thou I do infect own a Shadow plushy, Shadow art and a Shadow finger, I do not legally own Shadow (no mater how much I want to *pouts* ) Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream and all the other Sonic characters, themes, designed, Songs, games and other profanely belong to Sega not me. (Thou I plan on kidnapping Shadow later *snuggles him* … not rely )

Now that that is over with lets get to the story. ^_^ **Crimson Strands**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Just Like Sonic<strong>

Two weeks had past cense Shadow had walked Amy home in the rain. Cense then he had walked her home another 3 times. They liked the opportunity to talk without the others hassling them. Amy also quickly realized that shadow was not the type of guy who liked being in crowds. He proffered to interact with one or two people at a time. So when Sonic and Silver where around there wasn't enough space for her to join in.

At first Amy couldn't understand why Shadow was always so stiff and kept his feeling to himself all the time. But soon learned that he was just like that with everyone. She also learned that all thou he looks and acts like he doesn't care, he had a soft side to him that hardly ever came out. She only saw it herself one day when he was walking her home and a little girl came up wanting Shadow to push her on the swing. He had hesitated at first but after some pleading from the little girl had agreed. They had spent the rest of the afternoon in the park playing with little kids that just seemed to flock to him. Shadow even pushed Amy on the swing for a little bit and that mad Amy very happy. For a time she had even forgot of Sonic's existence.

The more Amy got to know Shadow it seemed the more she liked him. But Blaze's words stuck out in her memory "We don't want a repeat of what happened with Sonic" She had said and Amy did not want to do anything that could possibly jeopardize their friendship. She rely liked talking with shadow and was not willing to lose it because of her habit of obsessing.

Amy sighed as she opened her front door. There had been another 'incident' at school today and she decided to walk by herself. "I hope he's not mad at me" she said closing it behind herself. It was during chemistry and Shadow had been assigned as her partner. They were doing some kind of experiment with test tubs, Bunsen burners and other chemicals and things. Amy wasn't paying attention when she was reaching for one of the supplies and accidentally grabbed Shadows hand.

Amy blushed a deep red and apologized profusely for the mistake. Shadow said it was ok but he was even more stiff and antisocial then normal for the rest of the day. "He must be mad at me, that was so stupid" Amy said waking herself on the forehead.

The next day Shadow had once again skipped school. Afterwards Amy had decided to go shopping down town with the girls. It was getting really late by the time Amy started heading home. Suddenly she saw a blur of red and black run into a dark alleyway.

"Was that Shadow" She said to herself as she decided to fallow the blur. "Why would he be here after not being in school today" It was dark out with only the moon shedding a tiny amount of light on her path as she tried to fallow this strange blur.

Amy turned around a corner and saw Shadow leaning agents the wall. His body was hunched over slightly and shaking. His free hand was across his chest "This was a bad idea" Shadow groaned not knowing that Amy was there.

"Shadow what's wrong" Amy yelled with panic in her voice. She started walking up to Shadow.

"Stop" Shadow yelled harshly. "Stay right where you are"

"But shadow something is wrong with you. Why are you shaking?" Amy asked getting more worried by the minuet.

When she took another step forward Shadow, who turns his head and glared at her. "Not another step" he growls with cold eyes. She had never seen him look this angry or look like he was in pane this bad.

"But I want to help you shadow" Amy replayed softly as she began to advance again.

"Get away from me Amy" Shadow shouted his body quivering even more. His teeth where bared slightly as he glared at Amy.

"But Shadow" She started to cry. She couldn't believe that Sonics words where now coming out of Shadows moth. Could this be 'a repeat of what happened with Sonic' as blaze would have put it. 'What could I have done wrong' Amy thought.

"Just stay away from me" He yelled even louder as he turned away from her. He looked as though he was about to attempt to leave.

"I knew it, Your just like Sonic" The pink girl yelled her words filed with sorrow and anger. She couldn't believe that she was about to lose another guy the same way. She wanted so desperately not to lose Shadow.

"Amy, that's not what I mean" He said turning back to her and taking a hesitant step towards her.

"You're saying the exact same words he said." Amy cried letting her tears fall freely. She had told Shadow what had happened that day and knew that Shadow knew what she was talking about.

"Pleas Amy you have to understand" Shadow said taking another unwilling step closer towards Amy.

"Understand what" Amy shouted tears still falling like water from a faucet. "You're just like him. I almost fell for it. I almost thought you cared for me"

Shadow grabbed her arms pinning them to her side. "I do care about you, I just can't…"

"Just can't what" Amy interrupted looking into his eye. "You can't accept my help, you can't trust me… Can love me" The last one was said with a week voices as her eyes filed with great sorrow.

"Amy" Shadow said before quickly leaning dawn to the distraught girl and forced is lips onto hers. Her eyes flared open with surprise as their lips met. She had never felt anything like this. She could feel shadows power coursing thru her body coming from the point where there lips met. He depend the kiss and poled her body closer to himself slightly squeezing her arms. She began to quiver under his immense and overwhelming strength.

Amy could not believe the emotions that poured out of Shadow. She could feel sorrow, adrenalin, passion, desperation, but most of all desire. They were so intoxicating to her sciences. She closed her eyes and began to kiss him back, giving him her hart and all that it held. This only mad him pole her closer than ever before.

When his tug slid into her moth it was met with no resistance. She couldn't fight him not with how desperate she could feel that he was. Secretly she was enjoying this as her first kiss. She felt as thou her hart would explode from all the overwhelming emotions, both Shadows and her own.

Shadow finally poled back leaving Amy panting desperately for air. He lens down further and beguines kissing her neck. Amy almost instinctively leans her head away making her neck more easily accessed. Soon Shadow switched from kissing her neck to licking in a very seductive manner.

"Shadow" She whispered starting to get confused. She didn't know what he was doing or why. 'Why did he want me gone then suddenly kiss me' none of this was making any sense to her.

Shadow paused for a moment letting his hot, heavy breath rest on Amy's neck. This sensation sent chills down her spin. He closed his eyes and whispered. "Please forgive me!"

"What?" she whispered but it was fare to late. Her eyes shot wide open as she felt two vary sharp objects pears the sensitive flesh of her neck. Amy gasped trying to pole in air but nothing came. They went deeper and deeper into her as if they were never going to stop. Her lungs bagged for air as her hart race faster than a jet. 'What's going on' her mind screamed. She started feeling a worm liquid sliding from her neck and down her chest. It was as if her body was beginning drained. She felt helpless and frozen completely unable to even more a mussel.

Amy finally built up the courage to glance down at her neck only to see the side of shadows head. It was Shadow doing this to her. How was he? Why was he? "Shadow" she whispered again as her vision began to blur and she fell into utter darkness…

… To be continued…

* * *

><p>Hay look he finally bights her ^_^ LOL Well this is Shadow the vampire for ya LOL hope you like it so fare. ^_^ If your not a fan of ShadAmy Pleas don't comment<p>

So tell me what you think of this chapter. ^_^ What's your favorite part… lest favorite part… I rely need feedback T_T Badly.(Yes I know my spelling is bad and I am working on that, but I don't need people to mention that in there comments)

O and just so you people know I have never read or watched any of the twilights so telling me that the story is like Twilit doesn't mean anything to me. I'm just making this up from things in my head ^_^

Chapter 4: Revelation... Will be up on... Martch 3, 2012.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

This story is Manly a ShadAmy Story but there will also be some SilvAze, TailEam and KnuckOuge.

**Disclaimer:** All thou I do infect own a Shadow plushy, Shadow art and a Shadow finger, I do not legally own Shadow (no mater how much I want to *pouts* ) Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream and all the other Sonic characters, themes, designed, Songs, games and other profanely belong to Sega not me. (Thou I plan on kidnapping Shadow later *snuggles him* … not rely )

Now that that is over with lets get to the story. ^_^ **Crimson Strands**

* * *

><p>Amy groaned as her eyes slowly flickered open. Everything was blurry and she had to blink several more times to focus her vision. The first thing she notated was that she was in a living room lying on a couch. The problem was that she did not recognize as to who it belonged. The room was dark except a small lamp that illuminated a three foot readies around a side table next to her head.<p>

"So your finally awake" A voices said. Amy quickly scanned the room to spot a vary faint, unrecognizable shape in the darkness. She tried to sit up but suddenly felt vary week and fell back onto her elbow. "Relaxes, You must be feeling dizzy. No need to over work yourself, I wont hurt you."

"Who are you, and where am I" Amy asked trying to find a clock or window to tell what time it might be. "Why did you bring me here, Why do I feel like this"

"All you need to know is that you are safe, This is my apartment."

"But why am I here? What happened"

"All questions will be answered" The voice said as it shifted positions. The voice was clearly mail but she was still two drowsy to tell who. "But you have to promise to me that you will try to not freak out. What I am about to explain is to be kept a secret. No one ells can know about this"

"Alright" Amy said with a large gulp. "I promise, I wont tell"

Slowly the dark form began to move closer to Amy and the light. Amy quickly sat up realizing that she truly was dizzy. She poling herself close to the end of the cutch to use the armrest for support. As he stepped into the light it was reveled to be non other then…

"Shadow" Amy gasped as she sees his face looking down at her. "What's going on" She started to feel a little safer but sill vary confused.

"I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean for any of this to happen" Shadow said his eyes filed with regret. "I was week, I'm so sorry"

"Shadow what are you talking about" Amy said starting to get a little scared. "What did you do? Why are you sorry?"

"Amy, I am what most people would call a…" Shadow said then paused a moment looking down to the ground between there feet. "I'm a vampire"

"What?!" She gasped her eyes shot wide open. The memories cam flooding back into her mind. Memories of him hurt leaning agents the wall then yelling at her to leave. Memories of her hart brake and him grabbing her arms. But most of all memories of that kiss and of the pan of two fangs digging into her neck. "You're a… You're a" she stammered.

"Yes, I am." He replayed calmly still not looking at her. "I am a vampire"

"Am… am I…" she asked looking down at her hands unable to finish her sentence.

Luckily for her Shadow realized the thoughts going thru her head. "No… and your not going to. Only a naturally born vampires can change a person and I, am not one. Or at lest that's how it works for my type"

"There are types?!" Amy asked looking back up to him rather shocked.

"Yes, there are, I am kind of a less extreme from. For the most part I am basically normal. Things like the sun, garlic and salt don't affect me at all. Pluses I don't 'have' to drink blood to survive" Shadow began to explain.

"But if you don't have to then, why did you" The pink girl asked more cereus then anything.

"All thou I don't 'need' blood I still get cravings for it. Normally they are easy for me to ignore but there are some days it fells like my hole body demands for it."

"That's why you where tying to get me to leave. You didn't want to lose control and…" Amy said but then trailed of realizing that he had dune that exact thing.

"Yes, But I did" He said sounding annoyed but mostly at himself. "I just couldn't do to you what that blue jerk did. In trying to prevent that I let myself do something fare worse. And now its going to be even harder to fight." Shadow said sitting on other end of the couch. He pout his hand on his forehead closing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked with a confused look on her face. "Why would it be harder?"

"How do I explain this" Shadow said opening his eyes up. "Well…Ya see…" He poled his hand away from his forehead and looked at it as if the answer was there. "before now I hade only bitten 4 people for basically the same risen. They got a little too close to me on one of my bad days. Luckily they all tasted tribal" He explained getting a disgusted look on his face just thinking of it. " I had absolutely 'no' desirer to bite them agene. But when I…" Shadow said trailing off unable to finish his sentence. He glanced over at Amy then quickly looked away "But yours was different. I…" Shadow sighed "I liked it" he added sounding ashamed of himself.

The room filed with silence as they both stared in apposite durations as the magnitude of Shadows last words flowed over them. He liked the taste of Amy's blood and that would make it harder for him to resist taking more.

Shadow leaned over, his elbows on his lags and resting his chin on his hands of interlocked fingers. He closed his eyes, finally deciding to broke the silence "And that is why I have to leave" He said his voice seamed colder and more emotionless then normal.

"What?!" Amy blurted out quickly looking over to Shadow still sitting on the opposite end of the couch. She could hardly believe what he had just said.

"I have to. For both of our sakes I have to go. This is the last time we will see etch other." His voice only seemed to grow colder as if he was trying to separate himself from his words.

"But Shadow I don't want you to go, I like talking to you and being with you" Amy pleaded leaning in shadows direction.

"All I'm going to do is hurt you" Shadow began to say. He opened his eyes glaring at the flour as he dug his nails into the back of his hands. "I already have" He added angrily. "and the cravings are only going to get worse. Your in danger just by being around me."

"I don't care, I don't want to lose you" Amy said moving closer to shadow.

"I don't want to lose you ether…" Shadow admitted softly before his eyes went cold once agene. "But knowing I am responsible for casing you pane… I cant do it" Shadow said standing up from the couch and moving away. "I just cant do it"

"You don't have to do this. I can handle some pane, ill get over it" Amy said jumping to her feet as well. Tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't know why this was effecting her so deeply but it was.

"No Amy, I don't want to hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her… agene. I don't know how I'm going to deal with it now" Shadow stopped in his step and turned back around to look at Amy. The moment he saw her face he quickly looked down his own filed with shame "That is why I have to go, it's the only choice left"

"Don't leave me" Amy said running over to shadow and wrapping her arms around him. She bared her face deep into his white chest fluff "Pleas, don't leave me" She was crying desperately into him as her body began to quiver "Pleas."

Shadow looked down at the crying pick girl. He hated the idea that he could so easily hurt her but he hated what he was doing to her now even more. "Ok" he finally said embracing her in his arms. "I wont leave you, I promise"

Shadow could feel her body was still week and went to sit on the couch knowing Amy would fallow him. She sate next to Shadow and laid her head onto his shoulder still a little teary eyed. He wrapped his arm around her and they sat for a moment in silence. "Did you have any more questions" Shadow finally asked her in a soft tone.

Amy immediately got a thoughtful look on her face witch strangely dried up the rest of her tears. "Do you like… sleep in a coffin." Amy said giggling.

Shadow completely cracked up laughing. "No, I don't sleep in a coffin, I have a bed just like any normal person" he said with a smile.

"good cues that would just be creepy" Amy said casing shadow to chuckle. "If you know where my house is why did you bring me here inset of to my house?"

"Well I live only a few blacks away from where we where and I fingered you would be safe here. I didn't know what ells to do. I didn't want to leave you without an explanation but I also I didn't want to be seen carrying an unconscious girl around with blood dripping of her neck. That's why I bright you here."

"O that makes cense" Amy said thinking of her next questions. "Why did you say "This was a bad idea" before you new I was there"

"Well I was trying to calm myself down and thought that a quick run and some fresh air would help. Unfortunately running past people was only making it worse."

"O… Are people going to look at me funny at school tomorrow" She said retching her hand up to her neck.

"No, the marks will be gone before the morning comes" Shadow told her.

"Well that's good to know" She said cheerfully. She rely did not want to have to explain that kind of bight mark to her friends. She looked back up to him when she thought of her next question "how long have you been a vampire"

"Not vary long rely, Only about 2 years now" Shadow said letting his hand rest on her shoulder. They both felt vary comfortable like this.

"That's not vary long… O, Did you get any cool super powers… like can you fly" Amy said her eyes bright with excitement her tail even slightly waging.

"I'm a vampire not a super hero." Shadow said giving her a sarcastic grin that only bad her giggle. "And no I cant fly" He added rolling his eyes. "all my abilities and techniques I knew before but I am a lot stronger and have more power then I did before. Plus I also got a lot faster and stronger senses like sight and herring"

"O cool" Amy said happily thinking of her next question.

"Any more" Shadow asked

"No, not that I can think of but I will have more laughter" She said then suddenly realized how they where sitting. "O… I do have one more question" She said as she started blushing "Dues this mean I'm… I'm your girlfriend" Amy asked blushing even more.

"Well do you want to be" Shadow said in a sly tone. Amy merely nodded, her face turning a vary deep red. Shadow placed his free hand on the side of her face and turned it to face him. "Then you're my girlfriend" he said kissing her forehead.

Amy smiled up at shadow who smiled back. Suddenly Amy yond realizing how tiered she still was. Amy set her head back down on shadows solder and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep.

Not wanting to wake her and knowing that he could hear his alarm clock from there he decided to sleep as well. He gently placed his head on hers and slowly fell to sleep. A smile grew on his face as he dreamed of his beautiful rose.

… To be continued…

* * *

><p>Im so sorry it touck me so long to get this chapter up. I will be more prompt in the foutcher about uploading new chapters.<p>

Please comment ^_^

The next chapter will be up 6/26/13


End file.
